Trisha's One Chapter Stories
by patrysia181
Summary: Here I will be posting all of my story ides; if you like any just tell me and I might write more. If you like you can also request some one chapter stories that may or may not turn into full stories. Most, if not, all will be Harry centric. There may be crossover's here as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Title – **

**Chapter – **One

**Author – **xxxiliveforthefuturexxx

**Beta – **None

**Summary – **Vampire!Harry decides to send himself back into the past with the help of a friend so that he could take care of his younger self. Time-Travel, Vampire!Harry Potter, Slash later on, OlderBrother!HarryPotter YoungerBrother!JamesPotter

**Disclaimer – **I, xxxilivefortehfuturexxx, in no way own Harry Potter. The lovely books and movies belong to their respective owners, I am only using their characters and planning on giving them back how they were. Well, most of them anyway.

**Main Characters - **Vampire!HarryPotter (Kaleb Potter), Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Severus Snape

**Couples – **Remus/Sirius,

* * *

**Somewhere in America, 31st July, 8499 **

"Are you sure you want to do this Harry?" The soft voice of Janice Potter, Harry Potter's current companion made the raven-haired male smile sadly at the woman as she sat outside of the circle that Harry was sitting in. Though the only thing really separating them was the thick white line that Harry drew.

"I am." Harry smiled at the girl. "I don't want to leave you but I want to change the past."

"You won't be able to change everything Harry." The woman warned him. "Unlike most travels to the past that people did using this ritual you are not going back into your body but you are going to create a new... dimension of sorts where you will either be James Potter's older brother or his younger one."

"I know." Harry said with a soft sigh as he looked up at the sky. "But I don't want my younger self to grow up abused and neglected. I want to give him the childhood I never had."

"...I'll miss you dad." Janice whispered, looking down at her lap, her lips pulled into a frown.

"And I'll miss you too kiddo and I will always remember you but I must do this." Harry whispered as he tilted the woman's chin up, smiling softly at her. "Please don't look at me with such sad eyes. I want to see your smile for the last time before I leave."

Janice had only been three years old when Harry rescued the girl from her abusive parents who didn't like her being freak and un-natural for having magical powers. It made Harry livid every time he remembered seeing the girl being beaten by her own father, he never regretted saving the girl and he doubted that he ever would.

"Promise me that you will never forget me. No matter what." The twenty-two year old demanded, looking at Harry with blazing blue eyes.

"I promise." Harry reassured her. "And you promise me that no matter what happens, you will continue your travels in looking for magical children and send them to Salem."

"I promise." Janice smiled softly before leaning over quickly and hugging Harry tightly. "Take care dad."

"You two Janice." Harry smiled, hugging her back before letting her go and standing up, stretching his back and smiling at the woman. "Say the incantation." He urged her as he stood in the center of the circle, a soft smile on his lips as he listened to the softly spoken Latin words being spoken by the girl. It took no more then just a few minutes before the circle lit up and with a final smile at Janice he disappeared with a soft flash.

* * *

_"Kaleb! Come meet your younger brother!" The voice of his mother, Dorea Black, startled the three year old Kaleb Potter before the child quickly ran across the room and up to his mother who was cradling a young babe in his arms. _

_"Younger brother?" Kaleb asked, his head tilted to the side as he scurried onto the couch, peering down at the raven-haired child in the woman's arms. _

_"Kaleb, meet James." Dorea beamed as she held her youngest close while her eldest peered down at the child. _

* * *

_"Kaleb!" James Potter squealed in happiness as his older brother tickled him mercilessly. _

_"What did I tell you about going into my room kiddo?" Nine year old Kaleb Potter questioned the six year old as he continued to tickle the child with a small smirk upon his lips. _

_"Not...to." James said between giggles, squirming on the bed as his brother continued his tickle assault. _

_Neither boy noticed the two adult figures looking in on the two with fond smiles._

* * *

_"No!" James held tightly onto his brother as he eyed the letter that Kaleb held in his hand. "I don't want you to go!" _

_"James, I have to go." Kaleb said soothingly as he carded his fingers through James' hair. _

_"No! You'll leave me and forget me!" The eight year old stamped his foot, his lower lip trembling and his eyes filling up with tears. _

_"I won't." Kaleb smiled softly, pressing a kiss to James' forehead. _

_"You promise?" James questioned softly. _

_"I promise." _

_Dorea and Charles watched on with soft smiles._

* * *

_"Potter, Kaleb!" Professor McGonagall called and the eleven year old walked out of the throng of people and climbed up onto the dais where a stool sat. _

_Jumping up onto the stool, the hat was placed on his head and a soft voice spoke. _

_"My, my, you are certainly a bright young man, you are also very loyal, cunning and brave. Now where to put you?" _

_"Ravenclaw?" Kaleb suggested quietly. _

_"Yes, I think so too." The hat chuckled softly. "You are certainly no Hufflepuff, while you certainly loyal you wouldn't flourish in that house. Gryffindor is certainly no place for you and Slytherin would quite possibly make you feel isolated. You would do best in RAVENCLAW!" The last part was shouted into the Hall and Kaleb waited for the hat to be taken off of his head before he jumped off the stool and strolled towards the blue and bronze table with a wide smile. _

* * *

_"Kaleb!" _

_His name being called was the only warning he got before he was run over by a raven-haired missile, making him chuckle softly. _

_"James, what did we tell you about running?" Dorea Potter chided her younger son as she pried James off of Kaleb before sweeping him into her arms and giving him a tight hug. _

_"Welcome back son, now why don't we head home and you can tell us all about your first year at Hogwarts." _

* * *

_Kaleb watched with a soft smile as his brother nervously jumped from foot to foot at the front of the hall before jumping and running forwards when his name was called. _

_"Potter, James!" _

_Kaleb chuckled softly at the nervousness his brother displayed. _

_"Gryffindor!" When the hat called out James' house Kaleb grinned and turned towards his friend, Andromeda Black and smirked. _

_"Pay up Andy, told you he was going to be a Gryff." He wiggled his fingers while waving his hand at his brother who beamed at him when he didn't show any anger or hostility at the younger boy in being sorted into Gryffindor. _

* * *

_"James Potter!" Kaleb snarled as he stormed up to his brother, his eyes narrowed in anger as he glared at his brother. "What are you doing?!" _

_"Get lost Kaleb!" Thirteen year old James Potter shouted. "This doesn't involve you!"_

_"Watch your tongue young man!" Kaleb's nostril's flared as he stared down at his brother. "I am not above putting you over my knee and spanking you silly! Now what is going?" _

_"They ambushed us!" A third year Slytherin, whom Kaleb was quite sure was Severus Snape pointed at the four Gryffindors as he stood in front of the younger brother of Sirius Black, Regulus, clearly protecting him against the third years. _

_"Is that so?" Kaleb's eyes turned to the four Marauders, three of them glaring at the Slytherins while Remus Lupin, the fourth of the Marauders just stared down at the ground with pinched lips._

_"We did not!" Sirius snarled out. "You're the ones who attacked us! Dirty Slytherins! Lying all the time!" _

_"Mr Lupin, would you care to tell me what really happened?" Kaleb questioned, his brow arched as he tapped the prefects badge on his robes. "Otherwise I'm afraid all six of you will have to get detention for the next week with Professor McGonagall." _

_"Sirius and James attacked them, Kaleb." Remus whispered, not meeting either of the boys eyes. _

_"Remus!" Sirius hissed while James stared __defiantly__ at his brother._

_"And why did you do that?" Kaleb's question was aimed at James. _

_"They're Slytherins! I bet they were planning something nasty!" James spat at the ground. "They're dirty Death Eaters!" _

_"Mr Snape, Mr Black, please go back to your common room." Kaleb waved the two Slytherin's away before turning furious eyes onto his younger brother and his friends. "You utter idiot! You do not go around cursing people just because of what their house affiliation is!" _

_"But... They're Slytherins!" James whined. _

_"Would you have cursed me if I ended up in Slytherin?!" Kaleb hissed out darkly, his eyes narrowed and practically daring James to say something nasty. _

_"..." James swallowed and looked away, fidgeting in his place. He couldn't answer that because he knew that if he said no, it would be a lie. _

_"I see." Kaleb's cold voice made James stiffen and look up at his older brother, his eyes widening in shock and fear at the suddenly cold demeanor that his brother was wearing. "I think that it will be twenty points off for both you and Sirius for cursing a fellow student and ten points to Mr Lupin for telling the truth. And I also think that a two week detention with Professor McGonagall would be nice as well. And a letter home to mother I think is needed. Let's see what she and father will say." _

_Kaleb spun on his heel and stalked away from the group of Gryffindors, ignoring the pleading calls of his brother for him to come back. _

* * *

_"Mother, Father." Kaleb nodded his head at his parents as he met them at the platform, not looking at his younger brother even once as he walked over with Sirius. _

_"Kaleb," Dorea smiled sadly at the boy. "How is school? You ready to take your NEWTs next year?" _

_"I am. Can we go home please?" Kaleb questioned. "I want to pack some things before leaving with Andy for that trip to France with Narcissa, Bellatrix and their parents." _

_"Of course." Dorea shared a look with her husband as she took her older son's arm and apparated them away from the platform. _

* * *

_"Kaleb, your father and I would like to talk to you." Dorea said softly as she and Charles stepped into Kalebs rooms. _

_"Of course mom." Kaleb placed his book down and turned to face his parents, letting out a soft sigh when he saw their faces. "Is this about James?" _

_"Yes." Charles nodded his head as he sat on the bed along with Dorea. "We know that he hurt you Kaleb." _

_"He didn't really hurt me dad." Kaleb shook his head, holding his hand to stall any protests from his parents. "I had a feeling that he would end up hating Slytherin the moment he was sorted into Gryffindor. I had hoped that my lessons at least taught him something on not being prejudiced to people but I guess I was wrong. He is friends with Sirius after all." _

_"But he upset you didn't he?" Dorea asked softly. "When he stayed quiet after you asked him that question." _

_"He did." Kaleb pursed his lips before letting out a sigh. "I admit at that time I was more then just upset. I was angry, I was hurt and more then that I was heart-broken that my own brother could be like that. As I said, I hoped that he learnt from my lessons on not being prejudiced..." _

_"We... talked with him." Charles sighed. "We grounded him for two weeks, lowered his allowance and took away his personal vault key for the duration of the summer."_

_"Him being grounded won't really do much dad, you know that." Kaleb said. "It's who James is. I'm not going to complain or rage because my brother is narrow minded about the world. Can I go back to my studies?" _

_"Of course." Dorea stood and hesitated for a second before leaning down to press a kiss to Kaleb's forehead. "You're a good brother, don't forget that." _

* * *

_"Kaleb?" The soft voice of his younger made Kaleb groan into his pillow before he sat up and stared blankly at James who was fidgeting in his place in the doorway to Kaleb's room._

_"What do you want James?" Kaleb drawled out, eyeing the fourteen year old with a slight sigh. He could see that James was feeling bad. _

_"...I'm... sorry." _

_"About?" Kaleb sighed, his eyes narrowed. _

_"Everything." James muttered, staring down at the carpet. "Not answering your question. Hexing Slytherins." _

_"Come here you brat." Kaleb fell back onto the bed, holding the covers up and snorting when James practically ran up to the bed and slid under said covers, cuddling up to his brother despite the fact that he was fourteen. _

_"You aren't angry?" James questioned. _

_"I'm not but I am overly upset at you." Kaleb said as he wrapped an arm around James' waist and held his brother close. "I taught you better then that. And while I admire your loyalty to Sirius, I do not like it one bit that you go about hexing and cursing students." _

_"'m sorry." James mumbled, his eyes slipping close. _

_"Just sleep." Kaleb sighed, rolling his eyes before snorting quietly when James quickly fell into deep sleep. "You are an annoyance Jamie." He whispered into the hair of his brother. "But I love you none the less." _

* * *

_"...There are many more things I would like to say." Kaleb Potter, seventh year Ravenclaw and finally a graduate of Hogwarts, said as he stood on the podium being the speaker for the whole group of seventh years. "But unfortunately time is not on my side. However the one thing I would like to finally say is thank you to everyone who taught us, seventh years, for the duration of our Hogwarts education. Without all of you none of us would be standing here with our diploma's in hand and about to head out into the real world. We would also like to thank all of our parents for putting up with us when we were throwing tantrum about a certain teacher or student, when we clung onto you as we were about to board the Hogwarts express for the first time or when we became hormonal teenagers with tempers worse then those of red-heads. Thank you all." _

_He bowed his head amidst the thunderous claps and stepped down from the podium to sit at his chair, a bitter-sweet smile on his lips. Seven year of Hogwarts and it seemed as if only yesterday he was boarding the Hogwarts Express for the first time while trying to pry his brother's fingers off of his robes. _

_It certainly moved quickly but Kaleb would not change it for the world. _

* * *

_Twenty one year old Kaleb smiled and chuckled as he watched his brother receive his diploma for graduating from Hogwarts. While his brother didn't grow out from his prejudice of the Slytherin's and Dark Wizard's he certainly made a fine young man. _

_He watched with a fond smile as James received a kiss on the cheek from Lily Evan's, his brother's girlfriend of one year now. He was quite sure the two would be marrying soon._

* * *

_"Do you, James Potter, take this woman, Lily Evans, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Albus Dumbledore, who was officiating the wedding of James and Lily, spoke softly. _

_"I do." James smiled. _

_"Do you, Lily Evans, take this man, James Potter, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" This time the question was aimed at Lily who beamed and said. _

_"I do." _

_Kaleb smiled as he continued watching the ceremony. While he was understandably upset and hurt at not being his brother's best man he understood that James had more in common with Sirius then he had with him. It did sting the first time he was told by James that he asked Sirius to be his best man but he just bore it and smiled at his brother. _

_When his mother asked him how he felt he told her the truth. Upset and hurt but understanding. While his relationship with his brother was still strong they rarely saw each other unlike Sirius, who was always around James as the two were both in Auror training. _

* * *

_"Kaleb!" James smiled at his older brother as the twenty-three year old man flooed into the small house he and Lily bought for themselves after their marriage. _

_"I heard that Lily is pregnant." Kaleb said with an amused smile as he walked by his brother and walked towards his sister in law, leaning down to press a kiss to her cheek before placing his hand onto the slightly rounded belly of the red-headed woman. _

_"Just two months gone." Lily smiled at Kaleb. The two had always gotten along, even at Hogwarts. _

_"How are mother and father?" James questioned. _

_"They... don't have long." Kaleb said with a tired sigh. "The Healers are giving them a year at most, maybe less." _

_"I knew that their health was declining but... Now I feel bad." James sighed. _

_"Mom and dad understand James." Kaleb soothed his brother. "You are busy with your Auror work and the Order. They at least get to see Lily whenever she goes over." _

_"I just wish I could take time off to visit them and spend some time." _

_"Mom said as long as you pop in once a month for a few hours to chat they don't mind." Kaleb patted his brothers' shoulder. "Now why don't we stop talking about our parents dying soon and talk about something else?" _

_"Alright..." James wasn't exactly pleased but he knew that Kaleb was right. _

* * *

_"So, is this my nephew?" Kaleb said softly as he peered down at the babe enclosed in blue blankets. "He looks just like you when mother brought you home from the hospital." _

_"...He does?" James blinked, gaping at his brother. _

_"Mmm, he does." Kaleb nodded his head. "Though understandably he has much prettier eyes then you." _

_James spluttered, Kaleb grinned and Lily laughed while young Harry James Potter slept on. _

* * *

_"You want me to change the secret keeper from Sirius to Peter?" Kaleb questioned with disbelief written over his face. "Why?" _

_"I'm too much of an obvious choice." Sirius pointed out. "And while I won't betray James, Lily and Harry I don't want to risk it." _

_"We want to use Peter as the secret keeper." James said. "Please Kaleb? Can you do it?" _

_"Shouldn't you be asking Dumbledore?" Kaleb asked even as he brandished his wand and with a slight influx of magic concentrated said magic in his eyes to look for the purple magic line linking James and Sirius together. _

_"He doesn't need to know." James shook his head. _

_Kaleb just snorted before latching his magic onto the magic line and then slowly tugging it to pull it away from Sirius magic before moving it to latch onto Peter Pettigrews. _

_"There, now Peter holds the secret though I've left a slight imprint of the charm in Sirius' magic to make Dumbledore believe that Sirius still holds the secret." _

_"Thank you." James smiled softly. _

_"You're welcome James." _

* * *

_"James," Kaleb stepped out of the floo with a grim expression on his face. _

_"What is it?" James quickly jumped up and walked quickly towards Kaleb. _

_"Mom and dad... They died just an hour ago." Kaleb murmured softly as he sat down in one of the arm chairs. "The healers said they died peacefully in their sleep with smiles." _

_"Did... you see them?" James asked softly as he collapsed on the arm chair beside Kaleb. Thankfully Lily was upstairs with Harry, lulling the child to sleep. _

_"I did." Kaleb nodded his head. "Do you want me to bury them or burn them and scatter their ashes?" _

_"Burn them." James said immediately. "And scatter the ashes over the Atlantic. I know they'll be happy with that." _

_"Okay." Kaleb nodded his head as he stood up, grabbed his brother's arm and pulled him up before pulling him into his arms. "Tell Lily and Harry I said hello."_

* * *

_'Mr Kaleb Potter, _

_We regret to inform you that your brother, James Potter, and your sister-in-law, Lily Potter, have been murdered on the thirty-first of October. _

_As it stands, their will has now been put into effect and the reading of it will take place on the second of November at 9:00am. _

_Please arrive at Grinogotts at least fifteen minutes before. _

_With condolences, _

_Silvertooth, _

_Wills and Inheritences' _

_Kaleb stared at the letter in his hands, dumb from the shock before he promptly collapsed on the bed behind him, his eyes moving to stare at the photo of him, James and Lily on the couples wedding day. _

_"James... Lily." _

_He choked before falling back on the bed and closing his eyes, letting the sweet call of Morpheus envelop him. He didn't want to think of his brother and sister dead, nor did he dare think of what happened to poor Harry. _

* * *

The six and a half thousand year old Vampire shot up from the bed with a gasp as the memories of Kaleb Potter assaulted his mind. It took him a good hour to sort through all the memories before he had a good grasp on everything. He shoved the memories of him as Harry Potter, six and a half thousand year old Vampire into the very back of his mind, locking all of that stuff behind very tight Occulumency shields, while he kept the Kaleb memories at the forefront of his mind, though sorted into the correct places.

"Alright so..." The vampire sat on the bed, dressed in the finest robes he could find. "I was Harry Potter, 6500 year old vampire, I had a child called Janice who helped me come back to the past. Now I'm Kaleb Potter, I was born 23 Febuary, 1957, I am twenty four years old. I'm the older brother of James Potter. I was a Ravenclaw and I was also a prefect for two years in a row and then Head Boy. I graduated with top marks. I have friends from all of the houses. Dorea and Charles Potter, my parents, died on the twenty-second of March... And James and Lily died two days ago."

Kaleb flicked his wrist and stared at the date and time before quickly jumping up.

"I've got twenty minutes to get to Gringotts." He murmured before with a soft pop he apparated from his apartment and straight into Diagon Alley, thankfully behind some shops where no-one would notice him.

Walking quickly, he made his way to Gringotts. Without even acknowledging anyone in the bank he walked up to a teller and handed the goblin the letter.

"This way Mr Potter, you are the last one to arrive." The goblin hopped off his chair and led Kaleb down the halls towards the back of the bank before opening the door and letting the man inside.

"Forgive me for being late." Kaleb murmured. "I am still mourning the loss of my brother and his wife and I wasn't aware of what time it was."

"That is alright Mr Potter." The goblin behind the desk waved a clawed hand, waving off the wizards apology. "Now that everyone is here, we can start the reading of the will."

Kaleb looked around the room before narrowing his eyes when he didn't see Sirius Black there.

"Excuse me, but where is Sirius?" Kaleb questioned with a frown. "He should be here as I know that James certainly left something for him."

"Mr... Black is currently in Azkaban." Albus Dumbledore said with a smile. "He has been found of betrayal."

"Excuse me?!" Kaleb raged, his eyes narrowed in anger. He was about to tear the man a new one though before he could do that he was given a look from the goblin which made him calm down just a tiny bit.

"This is the last will and testament of James and Lily Potter." With a clawed finger the goblin tapped the will orb three times before the image of James and Lily appeared.

"I, James Potter, being of sound body and mind," James started.

"And I, Lily Evans-Potter, being of sound body and mind," Lily said her part.

"Hereby declare this our last will and testament." The two said together before James' image stepped forward.

"I will be the first one to bequeath things.

Remus Lupin, I hereby leave you 1,000,000 galleons and a small house in Cornwall with a warded forest. You were a great friend to have and I am glad I got to know you. Take care of Padfoot and Prongslet Moony, they will both need you.

Sirius Black, you were my brother in all but blood. We spent many years together from when we could practically walk to when we were together in the Auror forces. I leave you with 2,500,000 galleons along. I know that you would have liked to get Harry's guardianship but Lily and I have someone else in mind. We just hope that you won't take this badly and we both hope that you can be there for Prongslet as the funny and cool uncle Pa'oot.

Severus Snape, I leave you my most sincere apologizes and 500,000 galleons. I know I was a right dick to you at Hogwarts and you have no need to accept my apologizes nor anything else I really leave you. My brother taught me that I shouldn't judge a person based on their house but I was a stupid and foolish kid and after I graduated Hogwarts I had no way of contacting you to apologize.

Albus Dumbledore, I leave you with 250,000 galleons. You were a mentor to me and while you are certainly great you are not all knowing. I know how much you wish to mean well but sometimes you meaning well can get someone into deep trouble.

Minevra McGonagall, I leave you with my sincere apologize for the many times I annoyed you with my pranks or my stupidity. I hope that you forgive me for all my transgressions.

While I would like to leave things to my son, I know that it would be irresponsible of me as I am quite sure that he is much too young to be taking care of anything.

So, lastly, I leave everything else which includes the Potter, Gryffindor and Peverell titles with all of the vaults, properties and everything else to my dear brother Kaleb Potter. I also leave to you the guardianship of Harry. I know that after Lily and I went into hiding with Harry we didn't have much time to converse but you are still my dear older brother and I can trust you to take care of both my Prongslet and the titles I left you.

After the reading finishes, the goblins can tell you everything you need to know Kaleb. Just know, that I trust you with my son and that I know you will do whats' right by him."

James then stepped back and Lily stepped forward with a small smile on her face.

"I don't have many people that I will be leaving things to considering that James practically forced me to let him just leave things to Siri and Remmy.

Severus Snape, I leave you with my forgivness of what happened in fifth year along with my collection of Potion texts and ingridients that I collected over the years. You were a very dear friend to me and you still are. I had hoped that we could have had time to talk but alas it seems that my life had to be taken early. I hope that you can look past your difference with James and not judge Harry solely based on who his father was.

Alice Longbottom, I leave you with 1,000,000 galleons. You and I spent so many years together it's unbelievable. What is more unbelievable is the fact that both of our sons were born on the same day. I hope that you, Frank and young Neville are both okay and while I wish that we met a few more times, I hope that my Harry and your Neville grow up to regard each other as brothers.

Sirius Black, while I am not leaving you any money, I am leaving you with a request. Please, for the love of Merlin, do not teach my son to be all about pranks and fun. Just like James, I hope dearly that you are not upset at us giving Harry's guardianship to Kaleb. However we do want you to have a say in Harry's childhood so we hope that you help Kaleb with that.

Remus Lupin, while James left you money and a house, I leave you with all of my defence texts that I managed to get my hands on. Take dear care of them as they are quite old. Just like Sirius is to help Kaleb with the raising of Harry, we want you to help as well.

And finally, Kaleb Potter, I leave you with everything else I own.

It isn't much but then again compared to the Potter fortune I don't think anything else would add up to it.

Please take dear care of Harry and teach him anything and everything you can. Just don't let him grow up into being an arrogant, spoilt brat. I really don't want to have to come back as a ghost Kaleb."

When the images of James and Lily flickered out, the goblin stepped forward once again.

"This concludes the will of James and Lily Potter." The goblin turned beedy eyes onto Kaleb. "Would you like to deny someone anything Lord Potter?"

"No." Kaleb shook his head. "Everything is how it's supposed to be."

"I must insist Mr Potter, that you should deny Sirius Black his things. After all he is a criminal." Albus said with a smile and twinkling eyes.

"Sirius is not a criminal nor is he a traitor." Kaleb said sharply, his eyes narrowed. "Now, I will talk to the DMLE about that later. For now I want to know where Harry is."

"He's... safely hidden away." Albus said. "I would like for you to hand over the guardianship of Harry to myself."

"Hell no." Kaleb scowled at the man. "Harry is now under my guardianship just like James and Lily wanted. Now, where is he?"

"He's at the Dursley's Kaleb." Minevra spoke up when she saw that Albus wasn't about to.

"...Excuse me?!" The Potter Lord inhaled sharply, his magic practically crackling as he reigned it in. "You left my nephew with magic hating muggles?!"

"Lily's sacrifice let me enact Blood Wards around the house." Dumbledore said. "He is protected and no harm will come to him. As long as he calls that place home."

"Blood Wards?! No harm?!" Kaleb stood up and towered over the Hogwarts Headmaster, his eyes narrowed. "Are you trying to get Harry killed old man?! Blood wards cannot be used with muggles! There is a reason for that!"

"What do you mean Kaleb?" Minevra frowned.

"Blood wards do not work like Dumbledore says." Kaleb snarled. "If you'll excuse me, I would like to go and fetch my nephew first before we do anything else."

"Of course Lord Potter, we will keep everyone here until you come with young Harry." Silvertooth said. "You may apparate from here and then in here."

"Thank you, I'll be back in a few minutes." His eyes narrowed, Kaleb gave Dumbledore a warning look before he apparated from the bank and straight onto the street of Privet Drive.

Looking around, his eyes zeroed in on the house with the number four which he quickly strolled towards, making sure to transfigure his robes into muggle clothes as to not look out of place. Knocking on the door twice, he pursed his lips and waited for someone to open the door. Convinetnly that someone was Petunia Dursley, Lily Potter's, sister.

"Yes?" The woman sneered at him. "How may I help you?"

"Tut tut, Petunia, I'm surprised you don't recognize me." Kaleb smirked at her and his smirk widened when the woman's eyes widened.

"You..." Petunia stumbled back from the door. "Wh...What do you want?!" She hissed out.

"My nephew." Kaleb sneered as he stepped into the house. "As soon as you hand him over to me I will be gone and you will never have to see me or Harry ever again."

Petunia's eyes narrowed before she walked up the stairs and then walked back down with a basket that held his sleeping nephew.

"Here, take him." She shoved the basket to him, sneering at the baby in it. "I don't want to see you or him ever again. Goodbye."

When she slammed the door in his face he rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Foolish woman." He muttered before he apparated away from Privet Drive and straight into Gringotts, without even looking at Dumbledore, he placed the basket on the chair before lightly scooping Harry out of it and holding the toddler close to his chest.

"Oh Harry." Kaleb murmured before a quiet whine made him look up and stare at Remus who was staring forlornly at the babe in his arms. "Here, you hold him." He walked towards the werewolf and passed Harry to the man before he waved a hand over the two, putting up silencing charms.

"Let me tell you something Albus Dumbledore, unlike James and Lily, I do not hold you in high regard and frankly I hold your words with more then just a grain of salt." Kaleb stalked towards the white-haired wizard, his eyes narrowed. "Unlike most people, I am not your greatest fan and I will never be. There is a reason why I was put in Ravenclaw and you not."

"Mr Potter, when you said that Blood Wards do not work like what Albus what did you mean by that?" Minevra questioned and everyone in the room focused on the man, except from Remus who was cooing quietly to Harry.

"There is a reason why Blood Wards, and any wards that need a sacrifice really, is under the Black Arts." Kaleb said, his arms crossed over his chest. "Blood Wards do not power themselves by the inhabitant, in this case Harry, thinking of that place as home or feeling any kind of emotional connection to Petunia. Blood Wards are powered by a _Wizards Magic._" The last word was hissed out in anger. "And Harry was the only person in that house hold with any magic! As it is, the Blood Wards didn't do any damage to Harry's core but if he had stayed for even longer then a month you would have had a dead toddler on your hands. That is the reason why muggle relations are _never _allowed to take care of a magical child if Blood Wards are need."

Minevra let out a horrified gasp and even Severus stared at Albus in shock. He couldn't believe that the man would be so stupid to risk Harry that way.

"As it stands I will be taking care of Harry in my own house which is warded tighter then Hogwarts and Gringotts combined together." Kaleb said before turning away from Dumbledore and towards the Goblin. "Can we get everything signed before anything else? I also need to head to the DMLE to have them release Sirius."

"On what grounds Mr Potter?" Dumbledore questioned. "He betrayed James and Lily Potter. He was their secret keeper."

"No he wasn't." Kaleb refuted that. "A few days after you cast the Fidelius using Sirius as the secret keeper both James and Siri came to me and asked me to change the secret from Sirius to Peter. They knew that Sirius would be thought of as the obvious choice so they decided that Peter would be much better to hold the secret."

"Why wasn't I informed of this?" Dumbledore's eyes were narrowed and Kaleb was quite sure that the man was silently fuming that none of his plans were going where they were supposed to go.

"You didn't need to know." Kaleb sneered as he proceeded to sign the documents which showed who got what. He also signed the guardianship papers over Harry.

"Now if that is all, I will be taking Remus and Harry with me before having Sirius freed into my custody until a trail can be set for him." He turned on his heel and motioned for Remus to stand up while he took off the silencing charms he placed around the two. "Remus, you are coming with me and Harry. Just sign the parchment and we will be gone. Silvertooth, could you please inform the Potter Manager that I would like for the ledgers of Potter, Gryffindor and Peverell to be sent over and that I would also like for him to make an appointment for whenever he has free."

"Of course." Silvertooth nodded.

Everyone in the room just blinked as Kaleb practically forced the werewolf to sign the documents before grabbing a hold of the mans arm.

"Goodbye then. Oh yes, I would like for James and Lily's bodies to be released to me. You have two days to do so Albus."

With that the twenty four year old Potter, twenty one year old Lupin and fifteen month old Harry Potter disappeared from Gringotts.

* * *

**Authors Note; **This is the first chapter of a story that I think may become something more. If you have any idea for a title just tell me through reviews and I will pick one.


	2. One Mistake leads to Happiness

**Title – **One Mistake leads to Happiness

**Chapter – **One

**Author – **xxxiliveforthefuturexxx

**Beta – **None

**Summary – **When Harry's name came out of the Goblet and the Minister agreed to his participation that agreement sealed more then just Harry's participation in the tournament. It also sealed his status as an adult in the Wizarding World.

**Disclaimer – **I, xxxilivefortehfuturexxx, in no way own Harry Potter. The lovely books and movies belong to their respective owners, I am only using their characters and planning on giving them back how they were. Well, most of them anyway.

**Main Characters - **Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Fred Weasley, Geoerge Weasley, Oliver Wood, Lee Jordan, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnett, Angelina Johnson, Molly Weasley, Bill Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Lucius Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theo Nott, Neville Longbottom...

**Couples – **

* * *

_Dear Mr Potter, _

_It has come to our attention at Gringotts that you have been officially emancipated by the Ministry on the account that they did not stop you from competing in the Tri-Wizard Tournament which means that they have now declared you an official adult in the Wizarding World and the Muggle one. _

_Due to this we would be grateful if you could come to Gringotts as soon as possible so that we could explain everything about your heritage. Your family name, your parentage and most importantly your inheritances._

_You may bring Headmaster Dumbledore or someone else with you if you would like. We will await your arrival at Gringotts. _

_Grugrass, _

_Potter Family Account Manager_

* * *

"Acid Pops." Harry snapped out the password to the Gargoyale that stood at the entrance before quickly walking up the spiral staircase and towards the office of Albus Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry called out as he knocked on the door, hoping that the man was inside and not walking around otherwise he would have to use the map to find him.

"Come on in Harry." The elder man called from behind the door and Harry let out a soft sigh, pushing the door and stepping inside. Noticing that Dumbledore was not alone but with Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape he just nodded his head in greeting at the two men before walking towards the desk where the Headmaster was sat and passed him the letter that an official Gringotts owl brought him.

"May I go?" Harry questioned the man as he stood straight in front of the desk.

"Of course you may Harry." Albus said with a smile before turning to Lucius. "Lucius, do you think you could accompany Harry to Gringotts? I think that he may need your expertise on this."

"On what if I may ask?" Lucius questioned with an arched brow.

"Due to me being in the Tri-Wizard Tournament the Ministry has declared me an adult." Harry said when Albus looked at him to have him explain. "And because of that I need to go to Gringotts and collect my inheritances and everything else that I need."

"Ah... Of course I'll go." Lucius murmured softly. "When would you like to leave?"

"Preferably now." Harry said with a wince. "I'd rather have the protection of my families in Hogwarts at the moment then walk around without any protection whatsoever." He shook his head, his eyes slipping close.

"How _are _you holding up Harry?" Albus frowned, waving a hand at Severus when the man opened his mouth to probably say something scathing.

"How do you think I am holding up, Grandpa?" Harry questioned with a snort. "My friends abandoned me, Gryffindor house, apart from the Quidditch Team, are shunning me, the Slytherins are being worse then before, the Ravenclaws are neutral towards me, the Hufflepuff's are down right scathing... The only respite I get is when I come up here to talk to Phineas or you, when I'm with Viktor in the Durmstrang ship, when I'm with Fleur in the Beauxbaton carriages or when I'm down in the chamber of secrets."

"I'm sorry Harry." Albus sighed, shaking his head sadly.

"It's okay." Harry smiled. "And that's why I want to go and get all this sorted. At least with my family rings I will be protected."

"That is true." The aged headmaster stared at Harry before leaning back and waving the boy towards the floo in the office. "Go ahead and floo to the Leaky Cauldron I'll send Lucius right along after I have a few words with him."

"Okay." Harry smiled as headed towards the floo. Grabbing a handful of floo powder he threw it down in the fireplace while calling out "Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley!".

As soon as the spinning sensation stopped, the teen stepped out and move towards one of the empty tables to await the blond haired male.

* * *

The three men watched Harry disappear before Albus collapsed in his chair and sighed, rubbing his face with a hand.

"Poor boy..." The elder man murmured softly.

"Poor boy?" Severus sneered. "I think not. He's probably cheering and jumping around inside at the fact that he can finally be an adult. Just like James."

"Severus!" Albus finally snapped at the Potion's Master, getting tired of the constant scathing and downright nasty remarks about the boy. "I've had enough! You will cease your remarks about that boy this instant! He did nothing to warrant such attitude from you."

Severus blinked shocked eyes, his mouth opening and closing in shock at the words from the elder male.

Albus ignored the shocked Potion's Master before turning to Lucius.

"When you finish with Harry at Gringotts could you please take him to St Mungo's?" Albus asked. "Have them do a full check up of the boy."

"Of course." Lucius nodded. "May I ask why?"

"I want to know what sort of damage the Dursley's did to him." Albus said.

Lucius' eyes narrowed at that before he nodded his head.

"I'll have them do a full check up. Don't worry." He stood up from where he was sitting. "Now I better go before the boy gets worried."

With that the man flooed out of the office.

* * *

Harry worried his lower lip as he stared at the floo, wondering when Lucius would come. He wasn't worried that the man would just leave him stranded there but he was worried that it would take long for him to get there.

He breathed a sigh of relief though when he saw the floo flare green and the aristocratic man stepped out, strolling over to Harry with a small smile upon his lips.

"Are we ready to go Mr Potter?" Lucius questioned.

"Please, call me Harry." The raven-haired teen said as he stood up, nodding his head. "Mr Potter makes me feel like Snape is going to hand me detention for no reason whatsoever."

Lucius' lips quirked at that and he just shook his head. His friend really was a stupid man to think that it was Harry's fault everything happened in his past.

"Come along then Harry, we don't want to keep the goblins waiting and we don't know how long we'll be there." Lucius said as he led the way out of the pub. "I was also told to take you to St Mungo's. Albus asked for a full check up to be done on you."

Harry just nodded his head and followed the man out, his brows furrowed.

It didn't take them long to get to Gringotts nor did it take them long to be led to the office of Grugrass.

"Mr Potter," The goblin behind the desk in the office nodded his head. "Lord Malfoy. Welcome. I'm Gurgrass, the Potter family Account Manager."

"It's nice to meet you Gurgrass." Harry bowed his head in greeting, smiling sheepishly when a shocked look was sent his way by the goblin though the sheepish look quickly turned into a pout when the goblin chuckled.

"And you as well Mr Potter. Please sit down." Gurgrass peered at the teen. "Are you fine letting Lord Malfoy sitting in on this meeting?"

"I am." Harry nodded his head. "I have only been in the Wizarding World for four years. I do not know much about anything. I'd rather have someone with me who knows what they are on about then being ignorant."

"Okay." Gurgrass nodded his head before pushing over a piece of crisp white parchment and a golden ceremonial dagger. "If you could please prick your thumb and let five drops of blood to drip on the paper then we can begin."

Harry nodded his head and took the dagger, pricking his thumb without even as much as a flinch before letting five drops of blood to drip onto the paper. Sucking the thumb into his mouth, he watched, pretty fascinated as the blood was absorbed into the paper before letters began to appear.

* * *

**Name: **Harrison James Potter

**Born: **31st July, 1980

**Age: **14

**Mother: **Lillian Marie Potter nee Evans (Dead)

**Father: **James Charles Potter (Dead)

**Godfather: **Sirius Black, alive

**Godfather: **Severus Snape, alive

**Godmother: **Alice Longbottom, alive, Permanant resident of Janus Thickney Ward in St Mungos

**Godmother: **Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, alive

**Sibling: **N/A

**Due to Inherit: **Potter, Gryffindor, Peverell, Ravenclaw, Moran, Black

**Creature: **Dark Veela

**Magical abilities: **Double Animagus (blocked due to Horcrux), Occulumency (blocked due to Horcrux), Liglemency (blocked due to Horcrux), Parsletongue (unlocked), Accelerated Healing (blocked due to Horcrux), Magic Sight (blocked due to Horcrux)

**Other: **Horcrux

* * *

"Umm... What is a Horcrux?" Harry asked, blinking shocked eyes when he recieved two sharp inhales from the goblin and Lucius.

The goblin snatched the paper off the table before swearing quite beautifully in Gobbledegook.

"I will have to call in one of our Curse Breakers to take care of that Horcrux in you Mr Potter." Gurgrass said, his eyes narrowed. "Please wait here for a moment while I go and see which one of them is available at the moment."

As soon as the Goblin left Harry turned wide eyes onto Lucius.

"Mr Malfoy? What is a horcrux?" Harry questioned.

"...A Horcrux is a very nasty piece of very, very dark Magic Harry." Lucius lectured the teen. "It is a piece of a soul that has been ripped in half from the original and has been placed in something. It seems that this is how the Dark Lord has survived."

"A piece of soul you say?" Harry's eyes narrowed before they widened. "The Diary!" He breathed out, horrified. "That diary that Ginny had... That... That was _his _horcrux as well."

"Yes." Lucius nodded his head. "I was hoping that after I had given it to the girl she would've handed it to her father or gave it to Dumbledore however I certainly did not except her to start writing to it."

Harry leaned back in his chair before jumping when the door opened and the goblin walked in with a very familiar red-head.

"Bill!" The raven-haired fourteen year old jumped out of his chair and tackled the red-head who hoisted him up into his arms.

"'Ello Harry." Bill smiled at the short teen, walking further into the room. "Gurgrass was just telling me that you need my help. What for?"

"...Umm..." Harry bit his lip and looked at both the goblin and Lucius. "I... I have a Horcrux in me. C-Can you do anything?"

Bill's eyes widened before he collapsed in the chair, turning Harry so that he was sat straddling his lap and his eyes focused on the scar on Harry's forehead.

"I want you to relax Harry." Bill instructed as he held onto the teen. "This might startled you a bit as I will be letting a sliver of my magic latch onto yours so that I may find out where the parasite is hiding."

"Okay." Harry nodded his head before relaxing in the red-head's lap, wondering how this would work.

When he felt the foreign magic try to latch onto his own he instantly knew it was Bill and coaxed his own magic to take a hold of Bill's.

Unknown to the raven haired teen, the three occupants of the room were watching him with wide eyes as slowly Harry's own magic started appearing.

"That's it Harry." Bill murmured. "Now let my magic do the work. You just stay relaxed."

With that said the raven-haired slouched and giggled slightly as he felt Bill's magic move through his, searching for the Horcrux.

It was no more then five minutes later before the magic disappeared and Harry's magic gave off a disappointed air before it was pulled back into the raven-haired teen.

The teen opened his eyes and stared at Bill with a tilt of his head.

"Well, the good news is that the Horcrux has not latched onto Harry's magic or his soul." Bill said. "The bad news is that the horcrux is in actual fact a piece of debris that has been stuck in Harry's forehead for the past thirteen years. I can get it out but it will hurt as I will have to cut open the lighting bolt scar."

"I'm fine with that." Harry said. "I have pretty high tolerance of pain." He grinned at the red-head, making Bill let out an amused snort.

"Would you like me to do it now or after you have finished your business?" Bill questioned with a quirk of his brow.

"After." Gurgrass said. "I'd rather have young Harry focused."

"Got it." Bill stood up, with Harry still in his arms before letting the raven-haired down. "Please call me when you are finished."

With that the red-head left with a bow of his head and Harry sat back down in his seat, a pout on his lips though it quickly disappeared.

"Where were we?"

With that the two other occupants of the room chuckled.

Trust Harry to do a complete emotion change in a matter of seconds.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, here is the second story idea I have. It's probably been done many times and is quite probably over-rated but oh well... *shrugs* Anyway, tell me if you like it or not... I'll see how it goes and then I'll think about whether to write the full story.


	3. Death Sekirei and his Ashikabi

**Title – **Death Sekirei and his Ashikab

**Chapter – **One

**Author – **xxxiliveforthefuturexxx

**Beta – **None

**Summary – **12 year old Harry Potter goes to Japan for a Dursley free summer holiday. There he finds himself involved in the Sekirei plan just a week later. He should have known that his infamous Potter luck would have landed him in something like this.

**Disclaimer – **I, xxxilivefortehfuturexxx, in no way own Harry Potter or Sekirei. The lovely books/movies and anime/manga belong to their respective owners, I am only using their characters and planning on giving them back how they were. Well, most of them anyway.

**Main Characters - **Harry Potter, Shiina,

**Couples – **Harry/Shiina

**Warnings - **Slash

**Authors Note - **I decided to move the Harry Potter timeline forward. Meaning that Harry was born in 2007, Voldemort died in 2008, he started Hogwarts in 2018. Now it's 2020 meaning that Harry is going to be thirteen and he will be starting his third year soon.

* * *

Twelve year old Harry Potter groaned as he leant back against the wall in Izumo Inn, staring up at the ceiling as he carded his fingers through the white hair belonging to his Sekirei, Shiina, while the slightly younger male slept with his head pillowed on his lap. He had been startled when the Sekirei just accosted him in the middle of nowhere, kissing him and then growing glowing wings from his back but he was quick to come to terms that his infamous Potter luck now landed him in the middle of a... game of sorts called the Sekirei Plan. Not even a week in Japan and he was already causing a ruckus. Thankfully he was very quick at picking up new languages so it didn't take long for the raven-haired teen to learn it which meant that he was quick to grasp exactly what the Sekirei Plan was.

"Trust me to land in the middle of something like this when I only want to spend summer holidays relatively free of worry." Harry said with a soft snort, shaking his head at the sheer absurdity of the whole thing.

"I'm thinking that this came as a surprise to you." The woman across from him, Miya, the landlady of Izumo Inn, spoke up with a teasing smile on her lips.

"You can say that." Harry nodded his head. "When I came to Japan I did not think to check which places were safe and which had conflicts. Though I am not complaining." That statement was followed by a smile on his lips that made Miya smile herself. "Though there might be trouble when September comes."

"Why?" Miya questioned.

"I go to a boarding school you see." Harry said. "And since it's been paid for until I turn seventeen then I will need to go back to finish my schooling... Unless I can somehow do it here... I'll have to contact the Headmaster and ask him to come and visit so that we can talk it through it."

"Ah, I see." Miya nodded her head and she did see why there might be trouble. Harry Potter was not Japanese, he was British and his school was quite probably in Britain meaning that he would have to leave Japan and head to his school.

"I'm quite sure that the Headmaster will think of something." Harry said. "I do not wish to leave Shiina-kun nor do I really want to take him with me... I'm a bit of a celebrity in Britain and I would not wish to subject Shiina-kun to that kind of life."

"Hmm..." Miya's eyes narrowed in thought. "Your school... Is the... _special _type or a normal boarding school?"

Harry's brow arched at that question.

"Special." Harry murmured softly, his head tilted to the side.

"Come. We'll talk somewhere where we won't be overheard." Miya stood up fluidly and waited for the raven-haired teen to push a pillow under Shiina's head before following the woman out of the house and towards a park that was just a few yards away. "You're a wizard, correct?"

"How do you know?" Harry asked with an arched brow, a bit surprised.

"My husband was one." Miya said with a bitter-sweet smile. "He told me about the wizarding world and magic. While my husband is no more in this world, I have been keeping an open eye and ear on that world. When you say that you are a celebrity in Britain... You are saying that you are the Boy-Who-Lived aren't you?"

"Yes." Harry said with a grimace. "And as I said, I do not wish to put Shiina-kun in that kind of enviroment. He will be judged just because he is with me and because he is... different."

"Hmm.." Miya tapped her chin, her eyes narrowed in thought. "Why don't I take you to the wizarding district here? You can contact your Headmaster through the floo, if I am correct, and you may invite him over."

"I would like that." Harry smiled softly at the woman. "I'd rather not really involve him but I know that it will be needed. I know that I will not be able to leave here until either MBI is taken care off, I die or Shiina is... terminated." Harry winced at that, not liking the thought of him dying or Shiina being terminated at all.

"It's a nasty thought isn't it." Miya murmured softly. "Having your Sekirei terminated..."

Harry just nodded his head at that, not even wanting to entertain the thought Shiina being terminated no matter what. He would use his magic to protect the Sekirei no matter what the cost.

"Come along Harry, we'll leave a note for Shiina-kun and everyone else that we have gone shopping before we leave." Miya turned and quickly made her way into the Inn where she proceeded to write a note for the eight other occupants of the Inn. "We'll take my car."

Harry nodded his head and pressed a quick kiss to Shiina's forehead before leaving with Miya.

It didn't take them long to get to the hidden pub where the Wizarding District archway was hidden.

"Would you like to come with me Miya-san?" Harry questioned the woman.

"No, I shall wait here for you." Miya smiled at the teen.

Harry nodded his head and stepped inside the pub, quickly walking towards the public floo systems that let you either floo somewhere or floo someone. Harry knelt on the ground and took a pinch of the green powder before throwing it in the fireplace and calling out 'Headmasters Office, Hogwarts!'.

"Harry, my boy!" The moment Harry saw the Headmasters beaming face he couldn't help but laugh softly.

"Hello Headmaster." Harry smiled at the man. "Do you think you could floo over? I have something important to talk to you about. It seems that we did not take into account some of the things happening here in Tokyo before I made my way here and now I am involved in something that could quite probably mean I will be missing my third year at Hogwarts."

"Hmm..." Albus narrowed his eyes and stroked his beard. "And what is this thing?"

"I am quite sure that you are aware of the Sekirei Plan that's in Tokyo?" Harry questioned the man and waited for him to nod before continuing. "It seems that I now am involved in it. I found my Sekirei and I won't be able to leave for the foreseeable future."

"I'll be right over Harry, just step back please." Albus said and then his face winked out of the fireplace.

Harry was quick to stand up and step back from the floo. He didn't wait long before the man was standing next to him, smiling at the raven-haired boy.

"Is there anywhere we can talk without being overheard?" Albus asked.

"Yes, the woman that I am currently staying with, Miya, says we can go to her Inn." Harry said. "She knows of the Wizard World as her late husband was a wizard."

"Ah, this will be easier then." Albus said and followed the raven-haired teen as he led him out of the pub and towards the purple haired woman who was standing by the car.

"Miya-san, this is the Headmaster of Hogwarts and my guardian in the Magical World, Albus Dumbledore." Harry introduced the two. "Headmaster, this is Miya Asama, the kind landlady who took me in when I winged Shiina, my Sekirei."

"Thank you for that Ms Asama." Albus said as he pressed a kiss to the woman's hand. "Harry here tells me that you are aware of the wizarding world due to your late husband being a wizard."

"Please call me Miya. But yes, that's right." Miya nodded her head as she stepped into the car, the other two males following her before she started the drive back. "Harry-kun here told me that there might be some trouble come September 1st. He informed me that due to being famous in Britain that it would be impossible for him to take Shiina with him."

"That's true." Albus said with a frown. "Many people will be watching them very closely if Harry arrived with Shiina in Britain."

"Is there anything that can be done?" Harry questioned the Headmaster as they came to a stop by Izumo Inn. Everything was thankfully quiet still so that meant they would be able to speak without anyone listening in.

"There is." Albus said as they all stepped out of the car and walked into the Inn, with Albus quickly raising a silencing charm around the three off them when they moved to the kitchen and sat at the table. "However it will all come down to what you want to do. We can hire tutors, we can enroll you into a muggle school and you do your magical education part time or we enroll you into a magical school."

"I do not wish to hire tutors." Harry shook his head. "And I do not wish to enroll into a magical school since I know that there isn't one here in Tokyo. I'll take the muggle school and magical education part-time. I kept up with my muggle schooling during the Christmas and summer holidays when I was in Hogwarts so I am where I am supposed to be."

"Very well." Albus nodded his head. "Now, I want to know what subjects you want as your electives."

"At first I thought I'd do Divination and Creatures but now I want to do Ancient Runes and Arithmacy, they will come in handy much more then the other two." Harry said. "Muggle studies I do not need as I know pretty much everything there is to know about Muggles."

"Good, good." Albus conjured a piece of parchment and a quill before he started writing. "I will send over all the books necessary, including ones for your fourth year as well as I know that you pretty much know the third year syllabus in the core subjects. For Potions I will be coming at the end of the month to tutor you on them. Everything else you will be able to do on your own. I will also send over any assignments that your Professors would like of you to write."

"What about me doing underage magic?"

"That won't be a problem here." Albus said absent-mindedly as he wrote out the correct books that Harry would need; he took the liberty of also writing down the ones that he might wish to read just for fun. "I will just head over to the Ministry and ask them for a year-long pass to use underage magic though I doubt they will really care. Japan is pretty much lax in their rules on underage magic."

"Thank you sir." Harry said with a breath of relief.

"No need Harry." Albus smiled softly. "Just keep your Sekirei safe and don't lose him to anything and just don't die please. Knowing your luck you will be involved in much more then just small battles."

"Don't worry sir, I'll be careful." Harry reassured the man.

"Now then I think it's time for me to go." Albus said and stood up, putting the parchment in his pocket. "I will go to the Ministry before I head over to Britain. The DMLE head may come over to get your signature on the agreement form and they will also bring you your identification papers. Miya, will you mind if I put your name down as Harry's current guardian in the muggle world? I will feel better knowing that there is someone like you watching over him."

"Of course you can." Miya reassured the man with a soft smile. "I will also keep an eye on Harry-kun to make sure that he does both his muggle and magical education to the best of his ability."

"Now that he doesn't have friends who would belittle him for doing better then them I am quite sure he will do very good in both the magical and muggle studies." Albus said with a soft chuckle that grew louder when he saw the flushed red face of the raven-haired teen. "Ah yes, before I forget." Albus dug into the pocket of his robes and pulled out a golden credit card and handed it to Harry. "This is linked to your monies vault at Gringotts. I trust that you can be responsible with it?"

"Yes sir." Harry nodded as he stood up himself and took the card.

"The goblins had assured me that they will inform their Japanese branch of Gringotts that you will probably visit them soon and I would advise you to." Albus said. "They will help you take care of your finances."

Harry just nodded his head with a soft smile as he led the man out of the Inn.

"I will send over your books on the 1st of September along with your first assignments." Albus said. "And then I will come at the end of September to give you your first Potion lessons."

"See you until then." Harry smiled and waited for the man to apparate away from the front of Izumo Inn before walking back inside.

"He seemed... eccentric." Miya said as she placed two cups of tea on the table and waved for the raven-haired teen to sit down next to her.

"Just be glad that he didn't offer you some Lemon Drops." Harry said with a soft chuckle as he sat down and sipped on his tea. "That man loves his lemon drops."

"Will you be fine here?" Miya questioned. "Being away from your friends and family?"

"I will be." Harry reassured the woman. "My friends and I.. We don't really have that good of a relationship. Ron, my first friend, is a very jealous person. Being brought up in a household with five other brothers who are very successful in their own right and a single sister made him lack self-esteem. And then there's Hermione. She's very bookish and hates anyone who does better then her. I'm not really close with those two. The only ones that I will really miss are Fred and George, Ron's older brothers. The three of us have been very close since my first year when they took me under their wing. My family though... They're really glad to be rid of me. They never liked me. They're the kind of people who scorn anyone who isn't _normal._"

Miya smiled sadly at the boy. "Well you have a family here." She told him, patting his hand. "Now if you'll excuse me I think I need to head to bed, it's late and I'd rather not wake up to a mess being made of my kitchen because Matsu or Musubi decided to make food for themselves."

"I will head to sleep myself soon." Harry murmured softly as he finished off his tea. "Where will Shiina-kun and I be staying?"

"The third door on your left when you go to the first floor." Miya said. "While I do not exactly condone two people sleeping in the same room I trust you two to behave. I know that you are now in your teens and that your hormones are raging but I do not wish to hear you doing anything indecent in there."

"I will behave." Harry told the woman with a soft flush upon his cheeks. "And I am quite sure that Shiina-kun will as well."

Miya nodded her head and left the twelve year old, almost thirteen year old, to his own devices.

Harry stayed up only for thirty more minutes before he scooped Shiina from the couch, making sure to turn the light off, and then walk up to the room, fumbling around for the door knob before stepping inside. He made his way to the futon already made and placed the white-haired male on it, making sure to tuck the covers around him.

"Night Shiina-kun." Harry murmured softly, pressing a light kiss to Shiina's forehead before he made up the other futon and laid down on it to sleep himself despite knowing that he wouldn't be able to sleep for long.

* * *

Before even the birds woke up, Harry was already up, showered and dressed and making breakfast for the other occupants of Izumo Inn. Shiina was still asleep and Harry let him sleep just a bit more as he knew that the other male was tired from fighting those two crazy lighting ladies that attacked them last night.

"Harry-kun?" Miya's voice made the male turn around and smile sheepishly at the landlady.

"Morning Miya-san." Harry said. "I was up early so I thought I would treat you all to a traditional English Breakfast."

"Thank you." Miya smiled and walked further into the kitchen, inhaling the sweet scents. "It smells nice."

"Do you know when the others will be awake?" Harry asked the landlady as he went back to finishing off making breakfast.

"They should be down in just a few minutes." Miya said as she sat herself down at the table, waiting for Harry to finish before helping him take the food into the dining room. "Is Shiina-san awake yet?"

"No." Harry shook his head. "I let him sleep for a bit longer but I'll head up and wake him now."

The teen took off his apron and threw it over the chair in the kitchen before walking up the stairs and towards the room he shared with Shiina.

"Shiina-kun?" Harry called softly as he stepped inside before smiling when he noticed that the other boy was still asleep. Walking up to him, he knelt on the floor and lightly shook Shiina's shoulder.

"Shiina-kun." Harry called the other's name softly. "Wake up. Breakfast is ready."

"Ngh..." Shiina batted away Harry's hand before blinking his eyes and staring sleepily at Harry. "Harry?"

"Yes, it's me." Harry smiled softly. "It's time for breakfast Shiina-kun."

Shiina nodded his head and sat up in the futon, yawning and stretching his arms behind his head, making Harry chuckle softly before the raven-haired teen held his hand out to help the other boy up.

"Come on, let's go down, eat breakfast and meet everyone."

Shiina nodded his head and grabbed a hold of Harry's hand, pulling himself up before following the raven-haired male down the stairs and into the dining room where everyone was already sitting and practically drooling at the food.

"Morning everyone." Harry smiled at the grunts he received from the others and tugged Shiina with him towards the table where he proceeded to sit down with Shiina taking the seat next to him.

As soon as Shiina was sitting on the chair everyone said their thanks and started digging in, moaning in appreciation at the food.

"Did you make this Miya-san?" Minato Sahashi asked the landlady who shook her head in the negative.

"No, Harry-kun did." Miya said with a smile on her lips.

"You're very good at this Harry-kun." Minato said with a wide smile.

"Thank you Minato-san." Harry said with an embarrassed smile as he slowly ate the food making sure to keep an eye on Shiina so that his Sekirei ate the food.

"So, we know that your name is Harry and that you know Japanes pretty well but... Other then that nothing else." Homura, the last Sekirei of Minato, commented lightly as she looked at the two males across from her.

"You can ask your questions." Harry said with a small smirk on his lips. "I'm not really much for hiding secrets and seeing as I will be staying here for the foreseeable future."

"Can you just... I don't know tell us some things about you?" Minato asked with an embarrassed flush on his cheeks.

"As you know my name is Harry Potter, or I suppose it would be Potter Harry here." Harry hummed softly as he finished eating his breakfast. "I was born in Britain on July 31st 2007. On October 31st 2008 I lost my parents to a madman who hated my parents due to one thing or another. I have lived with my mothers sister since then. There really is no love lost between us. I hate them and they hate me but we do have a working relationship where I do the cooking, cleaning and gardening as long as they don't hinder me. At the age of eleven I was invited to a boarding school that my parents used to go to. I was put down on the list since my birth and seeing as my parents already paid for my tuition for all seven years I would be stupid to refuse such an offer. The boarding school is in Scotland so ten months out of the twelve since I was eleven I spent there with my friends and all that."

"Why did you decide to come to Japan?" Musubi, Minato's first Sekirei, questioned the raven-haired teen.

"To relax." Harry said with a quirk of his lips. "And to get away from all the reporters in Britain. Due to me surviving that encounter that killed my parents I am very famous, not that it's a very good thing. If I'm not idolized by the population of Britain then I'm scorned. The public in Britain are very fickle sheep." He rolled his eyes with a snort. "And no, I did not know of the Sekirei Plan happening in Tokyo. I forgot to do research and well... I don't really mind." He grinned, his eyes flicking to the Sekirei sitting next to him. "It at least landed me with such a nice landlady and a very sweet, cute and adorable Sekirei."

Miya, Minato, Homura and Harry all chuckled softly when Shiina flushed brightly at that. The other girls just blinked in shock.

"I've got a question!" Matsu rose her hand. "Why did Shiina-tan actually react to Harry-tan?"

Harry bit his lower lip and looked at Miya who nodded her head a tiny bit.

"Can I trust you guys to keep a secret?" Harry asked sharply, looking at everyone, including Shiina, and waited for them to nod their heads before he flicked his wrist and his wand holster appeared on his forearm and a wand slipped out of it and into his hand.

"You're a wizard!" Matsu squealed, her eyes wide behind her glasses.

"..." Harry sweat-dropped and looked at Miya who just shrugged her shoulders before he turned back to Matsu. "How did you know?"

"I hacked into the Japanese Government files and found out everything there is to know about the hidden world of Wizards and Witches." Matsu said. "It wasn't that hard to find the rest out."

"There is a hidden world right beneath our noses?" Kazehana asked, her brow arching as she stared at her fellow Sekieri.

"There is." Harry said with a hum, waving his hand and smirking when everyone jumped back as all the dishes floated off the table and into the kitchen where they started washing themselves. "The world of magic has been there since the beginning of time. Of course before the Salem Witch Trials in America we all lived next to each other, not hiding ourselves, but then those trials started and we were quick to hide. We did not want to lose any of our people. Those years were the worst of our lives; not only were actual Wizards and Witches prosecuted for their magic but so were innocent people who were even suspected of doing magic. Even young children died. Adults had no trouble just disappearing to some obscure place but children had no way to do that."

"Even children were prosecuted?!" Tsukiumi looked very horrified at the prospect.

"Yes." Harry nodded his head. "And children had no way of protecting themselves from the burning at the stake, from drowning or from being beheaded. Those years were practically a nightmare for us. So we hid ourselves. We made up wards that hid our worlds from yours. Unless we had to we never stepped out into the mundane world. Even now people are afraid of stepping into the mundane world despite the fact that more and more magical people are born to two mundane people who have no magic in their blood what so ever. It's pathetic really. I mean, sure I can understand wanting to hide when the American's were having those Witch Trials, but that was only in America and only in the 1690's. No-one else has been prosecuted. I mean the German and Russian Wizards and Witches like literally live next door to the mundanes and no-one really cares. The Chinese have the biggest population of Wizards and Witches and you can see that they love staying around their mundane counterparts. Even the Japanese are this way."

"What about Britain?" Matsu asked.

"We're hidden and so in the 1600's that it's annoying." Harry curled his lips in a sneer. "I mean we don't even have mobile phones or computers for godsake! Sure I can understand not being able to have them in highly magical places like Hogwarts, the school I go to, and the Ministry because that will just fry the electronics but no, since the Ministry can't have anything like that then everyone else must be subjected to the same thing. If my parents hadn't paid for my education at Hogwarts I would have accepted a place at Salem in America. They have a wider range of Subjects from magical ones to mundane ones. It would have been easy to just leave England and head over to America but I didn't want to waste my parents money so I just went to Hogwarts and kept up with my mundane education over the summer holidays."

"Can you tell us anything else?" This question Miya asked as she only knew about the Japanese Magical community and not anywhere else.

For the next few hours Harry taught his fellow room mates of the magical world and everything about it. Including the wars that happened. At the end of the impromptu lesson he was pretty sure that the seven Sekieri's, one Ashikabi and one mundane knew more of the magical worlds around the world then anyone else in Britain. Of course he also told them a bit about his years at Hogwarts.

Through out the whole explanation his Sekirei, Shiina, was pretty quiet but that was until they walked into their room and then Shiina just accosted him with a tight hug that made Harry stumble slightly.

"Shiina-kun?" Harry looked at the slightly shorter boy with an arched brow, wondering what made his Sekirei act like that.

"How did you survive all that?" Shiina asked softly as he looked up at the nearly thirteen year old, his head tilted to the side. "How did you not go crazy?"

"Because I had a grandfather who protected me from the worst of it." Harry hummed softly as he patted Shiina's head. "And I had friends who acted as buffers whenever I got overwhelmed."

"You're not going back?"

"Not without you." Harry swore. "And not until this whole Sekieri Plan is taken care off. Now that I have my magic I can help protect all of you, I won't let any of you be terminated or killed."

Shiina bit his lip and nodded his head. "Thank you." He whispered softly as he squeezed Harry's waist tightly, not letting go off the slightly taller male.

Harry just smiled indulgently and patted his head as they stayed like that for quite a while, Shiina hugging Harry and the raven-haired teen indulging his Sekirei.

* * *

**A/N: **I had this idea going on for a bit but well I'm not sure if it's good or not...


	4. Harry Potter The Twice Blessed Wizard

**Title – **Harry Potter; The Twice-Blessed Wizard

**Chapter – **Prologue

**Author – **xxxiliveforthefuturexxx

**Beta – **None

**Summary – **10 Year Old Harry Potter finds out that he was more then just a 'freak' as his aunt used to call him. Finding out that not only was he a Wizard but a Twice Blessed one with Aphrodite as a mother and Hades as a Father is certainly going to make Harry's life better in the long run.

**Disclaimer – **I, xxxilivefortehfuturexxx, in no way own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson Series. The lovely books and movies belong to their respective owners, I am only using their characters and planning on giving them back how they were. Well, most of them anyway.

**Characters - **Harry (Harrison) Potter, Aphrodite, Hades,

**Couples – **Lily/James (Past)

**Warning – **Slash, Bashing of Dumbles, Grey!Harry, Slytherin or Ravenclaw Harry,

**Authors note – **I have moved the timeline forward by ten years so Harry was born two years before Percy was and he arrived at camp in two thousand and joined Hogwarts in 2001.

* * *

Harry Potter was the most beautiful child anyone ever saw at Privet Drive. One could almost say that he was blessed with his beauty. With wavy black hair that fell half-way down his back when let down, stunning emerald eyes, aristocratic face and a lithe but fairly tall figure for his 10 years of age no-one could really say whether it was family genetics or not.

The reason why no-one could say for sure whether it was family genetics or not was because of Harry's maternal Aunt. The woman was ugly both inside and out. She was pretty tall for a woman but she was also skinny and looked like a horse with her long neck, long limbs and beady eyes. Even her hair looked ugly on her. No-one ever saw pictures of Harry's parents so they couldn't say whether Harry was as beautiful as them.

Currently the boy in question was silently reading a book behind a quite big tree, hiding from his fat arse cousin who would just love to beat him up. It was his tenth birthday today and every year on his birthday Dudley got particularly violent towards him.

"My, aren't you a beautiful child." The soft voice of a woman startled the black haired boy who quickly stood up and whirled around to face the voice. The woman in front of him was stunning. With black wavy hair falling past her shoulders that framed her aristocratic looking face and deep blue eyes. She was fairly tall though not as tall as his aunt. She seemed to be made just right for her height. She was also wearing a black strapless dress.

"H-Hello." Harry said softly, bowing his head and worrying his lower lip as he stared at the woman.

"Ah, I see you got to him first Aphrodite." A deep voice from Harry's left side made the boy squeak, step back a few steps and turn wide eyes onto the man in front of him. The man was of fairly tall stature, with broad shoulders and dark black hair. His eyes were totally black as well. He was wearing a black tux that he actually made seem cool.

"You're scaring the boy Hades." The woman, Aphrodite, chided the man as she stepped towards Harry and tugged him towards her, cupping his cheeks with her hands and peering down into his eyes. "You really are a beautiful child and it seems that you have the characteristics of all four of your parents..."

"...F-Four... parents?" Harry squeaked, his emerald green eyes wide as he stared at the woman in front of him.

"Yes." Aphrodite let out a tinkering laugh as she took a hold of Harry's hand and led him towards the benches where she sat down with Harry next to her and Hades taking the seat next to the black haired boy. "You have four parents. I am your true mother while Hades next to you is your true father. When you were born Hades and I had to give you up as a twice-blessed child is not exactly welcome up in Olympus. We gave you up to James and Lily Potter who had just lost their own child at birth. We had told them what you were and who we were. They were forever grateful to us when we gave them permission to blood adopt you. A blood adoption is a permanent thing. It adds the blood of the other two parents into yours. Thus you have four parents. Hades, James, Lily and I."

"Wh-What happened... to... Fa... J-James and Lily?"

"You may call them Father and Mother Harry." Aphrodite said softly. "We won't be upset, they were your parents after all. You may not remember their faces but they did bring you up for one and a half years of your life."

"James and Lily were targeted by a very nasty wizard by the name of Lord Voldemort." Hades started.

"Wizard?" Harry frowned, looking at the man with a cute confused face.

"Yes, Harry." Hades chuckled lowly. "On Earth, there are quite a lot of different people and cultures running around. You have the Wizards and Witches that have been blessed by the Goddess Hecate herself, you have demons, you have angels, you have witches who made deals with demons, you have hunters. You have all sorts of things. Your parents were the lucky ones to be blessed by Hecate herself and so were you. Despite being a twice-blessed demigod you are also a wizard. Hecate had given you her blessing the night you were born. She had just strolled into the medical wing, came up to Aphrodite who was holding you and pressed a kiss to your forehead. With that she had given you the blessing to use magic. She had been the one to point us in Lily's and James' direction when we were thinking of who we should pass you onto."

"You said... they brought me up for one and a half year?"

"On October 31st 1991 James and Lily died while protecting you from a Dark wizard called Lord Voldemort." Hades started. "A few months before there had been a prophecy made about the Dark Lord a potential boy who would be the one to defeat him. The Prophecy however was fake as Dumbledore made it up. He had wanted someone to defeat the Dark Lord for him. There were two candidates for it. A Neville Longbottom and James's and Lily's true child that they lost at birth. When we gave you to James and Lily they told us of the prophecy and they feared that you would get caught up to it however with you being a twice-blessed one and a magical child you couldn't be touched. Despite James and Lily not being your true parents their love for you was true. When James died for Lily and you and then then when Lily died for you they invoked very old magick that only God himself and Hecate can bestow upon someone. They invoked a True Loves Protection. It is a shield that can stop anything from reaching you. In this case the shield stopped the very curse that took the lives of James and Lily. The Avada Kedavra curse."

"...Th-The green light..." Harry said softly. "I... I keep seeing it in my dreams. First I hear... mother's voice calling out and pleading for my life and then I hear a cold laugh before the green light envelops me. I always wake up drenched in sweat."

"You witnessed something traumatic Harry." Aphrodite said as she brushed a hand through Harry's hair. "It's only natural that you would witness it in your dreams."

"May I ask.. why did you have to give me up?" Harry asked quietly.

"My brothers.. Zeus and Poseidon.. They do not like Twice-Blessed children. Not to mention Aphrodite and I have different partners and we practically cheated on them with each other. You were the result of a very passionate union between Aphrodite and I. We do not regret it." Hades said softly.

"Why did you show yourselves to me now?" Harry looked at his two godly parents with wide and curious eyes.

"There is a camp in America called camp Half-Blood most of the time only demigod children go there as Twice-Blessed rarely live past their first two years. We want you to go there for this year and then each summer after you start Hogwarts to learn everything you can. Aphrodite will be the first one to Acknowledge you as you have most of her beauty. I will acknowledge you later on in the year or when you finish a task that I will set for you. We will visit you once or twice a month to just talk but otherwise you will be meeting up and getting to know your sisters and brothers in the camp."

"What about the Dursleys?" Harry scrunched his nose up cutely that made Aphrodite giggle.

"There is no need to worry about them. Hades will sort them out while I take you to America and as close to the camp as I can." The black haired woman said as she stood up, holding a hand out for Harry to take which he did. "Before we go I think we need to visit the magical district here to get into the Potter vaults and by anything that you might need. Like clothes, shoes, books and the like."

"You go while I go and take care of the Dursley's, it shouldn't take me longer then an hour at most." Hades said with a smile. "Well Harry, I'll see you in a bit."

Harry watched with barely concealed curiosity as the man disappeared into the shadows of a tree.

"Hades can control the shadows so he can also travel through them." Aphrodite said with a soft laugh at Harry's curiousity. "It's a very handy ability to have. Now come along Harry, let us go to London. You can get to know your magical side of the family first before you go to Camp Half-Blood."

Harry just nodded his head and followed the woman.

His life as a Twice-Blessed was just getting started and he knew that it wouldn't be boring.

* * *

**AN: **So this is a story I had in mind for a while; I thought what if Harry was the son of two Greek Gods and the blood adopted son of Lily and James? I had a hard time deciding between which God and Goddess to use and I finally decided on Aphrodite and Hades. I know it's unusually but I feel that this story has potential. Just tell me what you think.


End file.
